


Content

by supergirlance



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlance/pseuds/supergirlance
Summary: Kieu my and Fatou going to school together for the first time.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Kieutou so much lol I had to write (I'm not writer btw) this to just imagine what could've been if we got a school clip of them together. Remember to stream so we can get that season 7! Enjoy! :)

"You still have to teach me how to skate," Kieu my stated. 

Fatou's thoughts were interrupted while she was waiting for Kieu my by the bus stop, she turned her head and smiled, "I will, but just don't fall for me next time." 

Kieu my rolled her eyes and pushed Fatou's playfully, "I don't know what you're talking about!" 

They both were smiling ear to ear then they hugged for a moment and just on cue the bus pulled up. They separated and quickly got on the bus. They sat down and Fatou handed Kieu my the breakfast sandwich she made her, "here you go, I know you like your breakfast."

Kieu my grabbed the bag and exclaimed, "you know me so well! Thank you." 

Kieu my took a quick bite and asked, "also were you able to finish the math homework? Since I know I had to leave quickly, I'm sorry about that again." 

"Yes I did, thank you for your help again. Really, you helped a lot so don't worry about leaving early," Fatou responds softly. 

"Of course always, I'm proud of you! I knew you could do it." 

"Thank you. I think I'm still a little nervous with learning more about my dyscalculia especially the therapy," Fatou nervously rubbed her hands. 

Kieu my took Fatou's hand and softly rubbed her fingers, "hey, everything is going to be okay and it's okay to feel nervous, but you just have to remember that they are on your side." 

"You're the best," Fatou kissed her and she sure missed her although they had seen each other the day before. They separated and just sat there in a comfortable silence until the bus stopped. They got off, hand in hand, and made there way to the school building. Once they were by the door Fatou let go of Kieu my's hand because she still wasn't sure if Kieu my was comfortable with the idea of the whole school knowing they are together since they talk so much. That quickly turned out to be wrong when Kieu my turned around and frowned, "hey why did you let go of my hand?" 

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if you're not ready for everybody to know especially since I know how the kids in this school are," Fatou said. 

Kieu my quickly grabbed her hand again and said, "Fatou I honestly don't care what other people think especially not the people at this school, all I care about is what you think. As long as you're happy with this, then I'm happy." 

"I am happy," Fatou smiled. 

"Good, me too. Also you're too pretty not to show off," Kieu my grinned while wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Shut up!" Fatou quickly said as her cheeks started to feel warm. Kieu my gave her a quick kiss and Fatou wished it had lasted longer. 

Kieu my opened the door as she tugged Fatou in. They walked and Fatou quickly noticed the many people looking at them and started to hear some mumbles. She never understood why people in this school cared so much about other people's business. She then could feel herself get nervous while the whispers started to feel louder. Kieu my just gave her a reassuring squeeze as she had noticed Fatou tense up and this made Fatou feel more at ease. Fatou could still not believe that she was walking around hand and hand with the girl she's had a crush on for sometime. No more watching her from afar walking down the hallways. It all felt like a dream to her. Fatou turned and Kieu my was smiling at her and she realized that she has never felt so content.


End file.
